This invention relates to method and apparatus for loading and unloading a machine tool, such as a vertical spindle boring machine, and more particularly to apparatus for transferring unmachined workpieces from a common supply-discharge station to a machine tool and transfering machined workpieces from the machine tool to the common supply-discharge station.
Prior art apparatus for loading unmachined workpieces to a vertical spindle machine and for unloading machined workpieces from the machine has included an unmachined workpiece supply conveyor which is positioned in generally abutting relation with one side of the machine, and a machined workpiece discharge conveyor which is adjacent, and generally abutting, the opposite side of the machine. The prior art loading and unloading apparatus is positioned in front of the machine and includes a set of laterally movable loaders for moving the unmachined workpieces from a supply conveyor to the machine tool chucks and another set of unloaders for removing the finished workpieces from the spindles or chucks and transferring them to a discharge conveyor. The dual loader and unloader head system is relatively complicated and includes substantial lost motion. Moreover, when the machine tool becomes inoperative and requires repair or general maintenance, it is necessary to firstly remove the prior art loader to provide access to the machine tool. Such prior art loaders generally require special design to accommodate different machine tools. Such loading and unloading apparatus also dictates that the loader-unloader system be disposed between adjacent machines of a multi-machine system, which requires substantial floor space. In the prior art system, if the loader-unloader apparatus requires maintenance, it is generally necessary to interrupt operation of the load-unload machine during the maintenance period.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for loading workpieces to and unloading workpieces from a machine tool which provides access for the operator to the front of the machine for maintenance and repair and manual loading and unloading, without the necessity of repositioning the loader-unloader.
Another object of the present invention is to provide loader-unloader apparatus of the type described which will permit maintenance and repair of the loader-unloader while permitting the machine tool to be manually loaded and without interrupting operation of the machine tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide loader-unloader apparatus which can be quickly and easily adapted for use with a plurality of different machine tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide method and apparatus for loading unmachined workpieces from a load-unload station of a remotely located common supply-discharge conveyor to a machine tool and for unloading machined workpieces from the machine tool to the load-unload station of the supply-discharge conveyor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide loader-unloader apparatus of the type described for loading a plurality of machine tools positioned in generally abutting side by side relation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide method and apparatus of the type described which rapidly loads and unloads.
A further object of the present invention is to provide workpiece loading and unloading apparatus which will minimize the vibration imparted to the machine tool by the loader-unloader apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide method and apparatus for loading and unloading of the type described which will permit gauging of the machined workpieces remote from the machining operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.